


Why So Silent?

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mostly Non-Con, Multi, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), title from Phantom of the Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: In a world where hybrids and humans are marked in a hierarchy of strength and power, lower hybrids must learn to adapt in order to survive. One sheep hybrid is unfortunate enough to end up like the poor souls before him.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	Why So Silent?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the newest series; Primal Instincts! 
> 
> WARNING: This series contains content for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

In this world, it’s eat or be eaten. Hybrids and humans lived on hierarchy; the hostile hybrids, which consisted of piglins, Endermen, Skeletons, Blaze, Creepers, spiders, and even of just carnivorous creatures like wolves, bears, ocelots, and foxes, lived at the top of the hierarchy. Then there are humans, who live as equals to those above and below, in the middle of the hierarchy. Then the lowest of them all are the meek herbivore hybrids. The cow and sheep and bunny hybrids. They were the ones in constant fear of their lives. It’s a common occurrence when an herbivore hybrid suddenly goes missing. That usually means one of two things; they were sold as slaves or worse, they went to the black market to become a meal for the hostile carnivores. This was unfortunately life in this cruel world. That’s why the lower hybrids kept in groups; you never know who might be next.

Tubbo was a simple ram hybrid, floppy pointed ears and a pair of small horns at the top of his head as well as a tail that trailed down to his mid thigh, son of Schlatt who was surprisingly a well esteemed businessman. At only 16, Tubbo had already proved to be a very cunning ram, as most of the sheep have to be when they’re a target prey to most predators. His aunt, Puffy, was the captain of Schlatt’s private yachts whenever he held dinner parties, which were quite frequent. His cousin, Puffy’s son, was Dream, an 18 year old superstar on the track team. 

Dream was a sheep hybrid, floppy pointed ears and a pair of small horns, slightly larger than Tubbo’s but nowhere near as curled as Schlatt’s or Puffy’s and tufts of white wool that wrap around his collarbone to the nape of his neck (and if he were to throw on a shirt of the wool, it’s strangely make him look feminine). He also had a tail much like Tubbo but it was longer, trailing down to his ankles. It’s obvious he took after his mother’s side, having dirty blonde hair, but no one knew where his beautiful green eyes came from. The rest of the sheep/ram family had brown to burgundy eyes, so he was already a bit of a wallflower with his large orbs of emeralds. They decided it was best to not think of the possible dangers of a fit sheep hybrid with beautiful green eyes; a big mistake on their part.

Sheep hybrids were mostly targeted for the wool tufts they have. The whiter and purer the wool on the hybrid, the more value it had. Unlike full sheep though, hybrids carry a gene that only allows the wool to grow for a certain length before it stops until it’s sheared. It shouldn’t be a problem right? However, sheep hybrids are extremely prideful of the wool they carry, making sure they’re fluffed out. This is what made them so valuable, the way they fluff out the wool to make it softer.

Tubbo was walking through the halls of L’Manburg High towards the library during the lunch break. Normally, Tommy would be in the cafeteria, but since he had a class at a different part of the school, he had a later lunch, meaning Tubbo COULD spend it with Dream but he felt as though his cousin didn’t want to spend his lunch period with a family member, and opted to spend it in the library instead. 

As the young ram hybrid took a seat toward the back wall of the library, he dug into his bag for his packed sandwich and took a bite out of it with content. Then, shuffling was heard and Tubbo’s ears twitched, suddenly alert. His fingers twitched to his phone and picked it up, ready to send a message to Dream. Tubbo kept quiet, setting his sandwich inside the bag again looking down the aisle of the Fantasy genre. He stood from his place on the floor, phone tight in his grasp as he went down the aisle pretending to scan through the section whilst keeping his ears at attention. His fingers grazed over ‘Angels In America: Millennium Approaches,’ a play by Tony Kushner, and wondered briefly if he should check it out in order to leave the library. Taking the book off the shelf, Tubbo walked over to his bag and bent to pick it up, when suddenly he felt an arm tightly wrap around his waist and a large clawed hand covering his mouth.

Brown eyes widened, and Tubbo’s hands immediately grabbed at the large hand on his mouth. “If you know what’s best for you, you won’t struggle.” A gruff voice answered into Tubbo’s ear. Freezing, the ram hybrid could only whimper. “Relax little one. We’re not here for you. You’re merely bait for that pretty cousin of yours” Tubbo’s nails sank into the intruder’s hand, his breath hitched as he glanced at his discarded phone, unlocked and on messages with Dream.

Tubbo’s mind became frantic when he saw a pair of nicely shined dress shoes come into view, picking up the phone. “You just made this too easy for us, little ram.” The figure chuckled and Tubbo looked up to get a good look at the intruder. All he was able to make out was the pointed wolf ears before a flash from his phone camera blinded him. There was a few clicking noises from his phone before the phone was set down and Tubbo was then dragged out of library through the fire exit where they came from.

The phone that was left alone merely had the picture of Tubbo and an address and it was only messaged to Dream;

_ Me: [image attached] _

_ Me: 452 SE 22nd Street. _

_ Dré: Tubbo? _

_ Dré: where are you? _

_ Dré: who is that? _

_ Dré: Tubbo? _

_ Dré: I’m calling _

_ [3 Missed calls from: Dré] _

_ Dré: I’m xallif teh polce  _

  
  
  


————

  
  
  
  


Dream had run from the cafeteria to the principal’s office, clutching his phone as he heard Tubbo’s phone put him into voicemail for the third time. His eyes stung with salty water at the worst implications running through his head.

He barged into the main office and demanded to see the principal, saying that it was an emergency involving a student. The secretary questioned Dream at first but the desperation in the sheep hybrid’s eyes told her otherwise and she allowed him into the principal’s office.

Principal Eret was a tall sturdy human, standing at 6’7, and wearing a neatly pressed suit. Their tie stood out though because it was always in the colors of the bisexual flag. They would sometimes be seen outside their office wearing a pair of sunglasses (for some reason, though the students really don’t care). They were all around a really good principal and allowed the students to customize their uniforms slightly; add a pin or a patch or two. 

“Principal Eret, we have a situation,” Dream said in a tight voice, bringing the principal’s attention to him.

“What is it, Dream?” They asked with a heavy sigh.

Dream stayed silent and just showed the principal the message from Tubbo and the picture. “Someone nabbed Tubbo…” he said with baited breath.

“And by the looks of it, it’s intended to be you.” Eret told him. Seeing the look on their student’s face go from distressed to confused, Eret elaborated. “They clearly intended for you to see this and follow it to the address. I’m calling the police and informing your mother and uncle about this.”

Dream nodded, wishing that Tubbo was safe and unharmed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


————-

  
  
  
  


Dream laid his head on his mother’s lap, the white haired sheep hybrid stroking his dirty blonde locks as she watched her brother, Schlatt, pace around the room worriedly.

“They’re using Tubbo, MY Tubbo, as a ransom but instead of money, they want Dream. They want MY nephew in exchange for MY son. There’s no winning this!” Schlatt said before looking at Puffy. “Unless we search for him ourselves.”

“Schlatt don’t get ahead of yourself,” Puffy said. “The cops said it’s useless, we’ll be walking right into their territories and then what? We get nabbed as well.”

“No…. no not necessarily true. I know a bird hybrid, Phil, he and his son Wilbur formed an organization in the recovery of kidnapped hybrids. He’s so successful he even adopted two other hybrids. If we just get Phil and his son to look for Tubbo, we won’t be putting ourselves in danger!”

“But you’ll be putting another family in danger!”

“No you’re not listening! They do this all the time when it’s made known that someone’s been kidnapped. And I know they’ll help us because Tubbo is friends with one of Phil’s sons, Tommy.”

Puffy looked at Schlatt as if he were crazy, and in any other case, he would be but in this one, it might just work. But if this unknown gang of canine hybrids are after Dream, they should also prioritize the sheep hybrid as well.

“I guess… if you’re certain, we can call up your friend.” Puffy said. Dream shifted on the couch and looked up at his mother. “Don’t worry my duckling. Just go to sleep, let your uncle and I handle this.” 

Dream shook his head and sat up on the couch. “No this is partly on me. Whoever took Tubbo wants me and I wanna be involved.”

“If you get involved you’ll be opening yourself up for them. It’s best to leave it alone, Dream.” Schlatt said, ruffling his hair.

Dream however was not satisfied with the answers he was given, but he didn’t fret on it much. Deciding to take his mother’s advice, the sheep hybrid went upstairs to his room and changed out of his school uniform. He crawled into his bed and curled up, ears pinned down as he looked at the picture of Tubbo that was sent to him. Tearing up, Dream set his phone down on the bedside table and laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_ What could they possibly want from me? _ Dream thought to himself.

Hours went by and soon, Dream heard the guest room door and his mother’s door close for the night, indicating they had gone to bed. He sighed heavily and decided to think more on it in the morning.

  
  
  


—————

  
  


School just wasn’t the same. There was this thick tension in the air whenever Dream walked into a room, silently pitying him for the kidnapping of his younger cousin. He didn’t want this pity though, he wanted answers; he needed someone to go out there and find Tubbo. But no — instead the cops think of it was an immediate loss cause. However, Dream had hope though.

The class period before lunch, Dream had put his GPS on his phone with the address provided to him via the text message from Tubbo’s kidnapper. He told George, a simple human, of his plan, to which the British male looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

“Dream, are you actually insane?” George asked his friend in a hush tone so as to not rouse anyone’s suspicions.

“Possibly…. but Tubbo is my little cousin, practically a brother to me. And knowing the fact that he’s out there, possibly scared out of his mind, scares me.” Dream whispered, looking at George. “It may sound crazy but I have a feeling that he’s not exactly being sold for anything. I can’t be too sure but I don’t want to risk it. So during lunch, I’m going to sneak out through the track and field and head to the address. Please, if I don’t text you when school is let out…. please alert my family.” He said. George hesitated and opened his mouth to say something before he sighed and shut it, nodding his head. “Thank you for understanding, George.”

To be fair, George doesn’t know the serious danger Dream is putting himself in. He’s only human, so of course he knows nothing of the struggles of the lower class hybrids. Still, he has an inkling of how dangerous it is when not even the police, made up of humans and other higher hybrids, would dare intervene and join in on the search for Tubbo.

As the bell rang for lunch, Dream rushed out with his phone, bag and hoodie, going to the bathroom to throw it on in an attempt to hide his features. Afterwards, he started towards the locker rooms which lead to the field, guarded by only a fence that can easily be jumped by the sheep hybrid. Putting the GPS on, Dream followed the quickest route to the address and it lead him directly in the path of

  
  


The black market.

The fucking address was to the black market.

Suddenly realizing the errors of his ways, Dream turned to leave the area only to run into tall, muscular and burly men. Dream gasped when he saw they had pointed wolf ears, and one of them had the same tattoo the kidnapper from the picture had. He felt hands wrap around him, and Dream’s first instinct was to start kicking and screaming. But around the black market, you’re free game. 

He was done for.

  
  
  


—————

  
  


Dream was taken (hah) to a large mansion miles away from the city and more importantly from his home. Everything was quiet, not a single word coming out from the driver, the Wolf hybrids or Dream himself. He simply wondered if Tubbo was okay, if he was alive and doing well.

His wonders were answered when he was escorted into the mansion and he saw the young ram hybrid in between two more Wolf hybrids.

“Tubbo!” Dream called and stepped forward to run to his cousin when two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and kept him in place.

“Ah, I knew you couldn’t resist the urge to be a hero.” A gruff voice was heard from the top of the staircase. Both Tubbo and Dream tensed up at the sudden growling tone. “I just thought it would take you very little time to make such a decision. Nonetheless, I would like to welcome you, Dream, to your new home. Indefinitely of course. I’m Gabriel, the master of the house.”

The wolf hybrid, now known as Gabriel, approached Dream, ignoring Tubbo’s attempts in escaping. The wolf hybrid looked Dream up at down, grabbing the sheep hybrid’s face and looking him over. “Mhmm, strip your clothes.”

“W-What?” Dream stuttered, tensing up.

“Are you deaf? Strip for me.” Gabriel growled. The two other hybrids holding Dream released him and shaking, Dream looked at Tubbo.

“I’m not…. I won’t… not in front of him.” 

Gabriel towered over Dream and let out a growl. “Strip or you will be punished.”

Dream whimpered and he nodded. He started first by removing his green hoodie, tossing it to the floor, followed by his school’s sweater vest that joined the hoodie. His hands shook as he fumbled with the tie, discarding it with the pile. He felt humiliated as his hands began unbuttoning the white shirt of his uniform, revealing the white wool that’s ohso treasured and rousing tail wags from the wolves. He stifled a sob as he completely discarded his shirt, tempted to cover the white tufts of wool, but he had to keep going. He unbuttoned his pants and took those off as well, his tail being set free. Dream stopped there, shaking in front of Gabriel.

“Everything.” 

There was an extremely long silence as Dream looked at Gabriel, green eyes wide and watery. A growl was all it took for Dream to strip completely down, removing his underwear as well leaving him completely nude and vulnerable to the wolf hybrids with only a hand covering his private part to withhold some ounce of modesty.

“Beautiful. Every inch of you is perfect, unharmed, unscathed.” Gabriel walked behind Dream, stroking the long tail. “Everything is in the milkiest cream color I have ever seen.” Hands then ran up his sides and cupped the wool, as if the wool were a set of breasts on a woman. The feeling is equally violating. There was a snap by Dream’s ear that caused him to flinch but didn’t so much as to move his head. A scorching hot pain on the small of his back, however, roused a reaction of pain and horror from the sheep hybrid. 

He was being  _ branded.  _ He was an item. He was no longer a person.

He was a goddamn item.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room and Dream could faintly register the sound of Tubbo’s horrified screaming before he blacked out from the pain.

Kidnapped, violated, and branded, Dream was unaware of his fate other than knowing that he was simply a product now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren’t following Of Nightmares and Dreams, you probably haven’t caught on the fact that Gabriel’s behavior resembles Nightmare, because he’s suppose to be Nightmare’s counterpart.
> 
> Also, please comment down below how you want the endgame ship to be!


End file.
